Nevan Dove
Nevan Dove is a music artist who specializes in soundtracks of mostly cinematic/ambient types. Career Nevan mostly specializes in cinematic/ambient types of music. He has been working on music as much as he can as long as he was able to. He used to never share his tracks online, but instead, show his tracks to his family. For every time he made a music, he always thought that he could make it into something a billion times better. One of the biggest things he lived in his life was him getting involved with Glitchtale. The story is; he met Camila when he had a music project for his fan soundtrack called "Facade of the Soul" he decided to share it online and it becomes pretty popular among the Glitchtale Community, he got many positive feedback from it. From that point on, he has started to publish fan soundtracks for Glitchtale as much as he was inspired to compose them. One day, Camila reached out to Nevan and said she wanted to use his track in the episode "My Promise". After that happened, Camila added Nevan on Discord and they have been discussing Glitchtale ever since that time. Camila expressed her intentions of wanting to use Nevan's soundtracks as much as possible. Camila gives him a scene description, an emotion that needs to be conveyed and he composes it to the way Camila wanted it so that it would match the scene. He intends to work on Glitchtale as much as he can as long as he is able to feel he will be able to maintain the quality of his tracks. His career in music is strictly independent. He accepts varieties of music commissions from other artists and other video makers to support his daily living and his future projects in the works. Achievements * One of his fanmade tracks, "My Last Charade" got him known in the Glitchtale Community and led to him start making tracks for Glitchtale. * So far, he has gained 5,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel. Trivia * Nevan was a fan of Glitchtale ever since Yet Darker was released. From that time on, he had been making his own fan theories on the series. * He met Camila after publishing a fan soundtrack of his called "My Last Charade". * Undertale was quite inspiring to him, being one of the first games to provoke actual tears in his eyes. He thinks it's one of the most emotionally resonant titles he had ever gone through and finished. * His favourite aspect about Undertale was the positive side of the Community. He thinks Glitchtale is a part of this positive side. * His favourite character in Glitchtale is Papyrus. He also says that he's had such an immense amount of character growth throughout the series. * His favourite character in Undertale is Sans. * He thinks the skeleton brothers add loads of spice to both Undertale and Glitchtale, while also assisting with the deeper backstory elements. * He is going to make leitmotifs for the main cast of Glitchtale Prequel. * Nevan has a GBA system. External links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnW6L-hPwzLsSL1KWkqSVpw * Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/nevan-dove * Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/nevandove * Discord: https://discord.gg/7xWuWcq * Email: nercenesdove@gmail.com Navigation Category:Staff Category:Male Category:Content